175th Hunger Games Syot
by SailBoat21
Summary: Hello people of Panem! Welcome to the 175th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor! SYOT
1. Tribute Form

**Hey people! I have officially decided to try a Hunger Games SYOT and I am super excited!!!! Anyway everyone is allowed to submit 3 tributes, and you can submit them in the review or PM. **

**Here is the tribute form...**

District:

Name:

Gender:

Age (12-18):

Appearance (as detailed as possible):

Personality (also very detailed):

Backstory:

Friends/Family:

Romance in the Games?:

Reaping Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Why Volunteer:

Reaction if Reaped:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Training Angle:

Interview Angle:

Blood Bath Strategy:

Preferred Score:

Allies or Lone Wolf:

Anything Extra:


	2. Prologue

**President Flora's POV **

"President Flora, are you really to read this year's Quarter Quell twist?"

I looked at the small wooden box in my hands, this box holds the mystery twist of this year's games.

"Yes" I said looking at Carlos my assistant and best friend. He smiled and held out his arm. I hooked my arm with his and he walked me up to the stage.

I knew all the eyes of Panem were on me and I loved it. Bathing in the glorious light of attention, I began my speech.

"Hello people of Panem! I welcome you to this year's reading of the Quarter Quell twist. As you all know this year is the 175th Hunger Games, which is the 7th Quarter Quell. In my hands I hold the box containing this year's and all future year's Quarter Quell twists."

I looked at the crowd seeing their eager faces.

"Let us take a moment to remember our past Quarter Quells...

Our first Quarter Quell, the age limit was risen to 18-25.

Our second, the age limit was lowered to 10-14.

Our third, the number of tributes was doubled.

Our fourth, all the tributes were picked from previous victors.

Our fifth, the tributes from each district were brothers or sisters.

Our sixth, all the tributes were female."

By now the crowd looked as if they would burst with excitement.

"Now here I stand ready to read this year's Quarter Quell twist! Are you ready?"

"Yes" the crowd screamed out in sink.

"This year all the tributes must survive an arena worse then any other arena we have ever had"

I paused for dramatic effect.

"This year's arena will be a frozen icy tundra!"

The crowd exploded with cheers!!!


	3. Sponsorship Form

**Heyo everyone I know it has been forever since I've updated but I swear that the first reaping will be up soon!!! But... I have seen several syot story's do this and I really wanted to do it to! I am so glad it is finally summer break, so that now I can really put my time into this. Since I really want a full tribute list I am taking the number of tributes you can submit off, so please feel free to submit more than one tribute (It gives you more chances to win)! Anyway, I haven't given up I promise I have just been really busy. Message me about any questions you have! Thank you!!!!! **

**——————————————————————— **

Tribute Sponsorship Sheet

Requirements:

All you have to do is message me about being a sponsor or put it in the reviews. You can sponsor anyone you like and you can sponsor as many as you like. Anyone can sponsor, whether you have submitted a tribute or not.

Ways to Earn Money:

Once you let me know that you will be a sponsor you are atomically given $500 but you can earn more.

For each tribute you submit you will receive $100

Post a long/detailed review $75

Post a short review $50

Post a character review $50

Follow story $25

Favorite story $25

Items You Can Purchase:

If you can think of anything that I didn't put, that is reasonable, please message me!

**Food**

Simple Fruit (Apple,Orange,Banana,Pear,Figs): $5

Deluxe Fruit (Plum,Grapefruit,Cherries,Pomegranate,Lemon): $10

Assorted Dried Fruits: $15

Beef Jurky: $25

Cooked Fish: $30

Cold Cooked Meat (Chicken, Pork, Beef): $50

Hot Cooked Meat (Chicken, Pork, Beef): $70

Cookies: (One) $10 (A Dozen) $20

Bread (District Based): (One Roll) $5 (One Loaf) $7 (A Dozen Rolls) $10

Capital Bread: (One Roll) $10 (One Loaf) $15 (A Dozen Rolls) $20

Cold Vegetable Soup: $20

Hot Vegetable Soup: $40

Cold Meat Soup: $30

Hot Meat Soup: $60

Water: $10

Fruit Juice (Any Flavor Choice): $20

Milk: $25

Hot Drink: $30

**Cold Temperature Survival**

Regular Tent: $100

Heated Tent: $150

Regular Sleeping Bag: $50

Heated Sleeping Bag: $100

Thin Blanket: $20

Thick Blanket: $50

Thick Heated Blanket: $100

Flint and Steel: $20

Fire Starting Kit: $50

Thin Cloth Jacket: $20

Thick Padded Jacket: $50

Thick Fur Jacket: $70

Thick Heated Jacket: $100

Snow Shoes: $50

Thin Gloves: $10

Thick Gloves: $20

Thermal Socks: $20

Snow Hat: $10

**First Aid**

Simple Medicine: $150

Life-Saving Medicine: $500

Bandages: $20

Burn Cream: $50

Pain Killers: $100

Antibiotic Cream: $50

Disinfecting Spray: $20

Stitches Kit: $70

Simple First Aid Kit (Disinfectant Spray, Antibiotic Cream, and Bandages): $150

Deluxe First Aid Kit (Stitching Tools, Disinfectant Spray, Antibiotic Cream, Burn Cream, Bandages, and Pain Killers): $250

**Weapons**

Pocket Knive: $10

Throwing Knifes: $5 per knive

Dagger: $30

Kukri: $55

Machete: $70

Katana: $110

Sword: $150

Scythe: $175

Sickle: $100

Spear: $150

Trident: $200

Bow: $100

Arrows: $5 per arrow

Mace: $30

Axe: $70

Throwing Axe (Smaller Axe made for Throwing): $50

Slingshot: $30

Whip: $100


End file.
